


她的机器人

by Simow



Series: 布尔玛与机器人 [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simow/pseuds/Simow
Summary: 未来线里的布尔玛，和她最难办的那个机器





	她的机器人

**Author's Note:**

> 我还没决定是否要把超的未来篇纳入我的故事线，大概率是不要  
这篇很有可能是坑

（不一定会填的坑）

——————

飞沙走石，狂风呼啸。

曾经繁华的西都只剩断壁残垣。代表文明的声音，像是广播或者汽车引擎声，都消失了；代表活物的，像是动物的鸣叫声，也湮没于天地的轰鸣中。大自然正在重塑这座城市， 风裹着碎石穿过一栋栋圆顶建筑的洞，奏出狂放尖锐的合声与鼓点。其中标着Capsule C的那栋圆楼还保留了大部分结构，从天窗的缺口往下望去，地面已被砂石铺满，不过客厅角落的一块地砖像是最近刚被清扫过，只来得及盖上薄薄一层沙尘。

有两处隐藏开关可以开合这块地砖，暴露出其下的钢制扶梯。在最多容纳6人的小型电梯下沉五分钟后，便可到达每个科学家兼疯子都酷爱的地方：避难所研究室。在这里，代表文明与科技的嗡嗡声无处不在，有可乱真的人造太阳、生机勃勃的绿地，甚至能依稀听见鸟鸣。

布尔玛没想到这个心血来潮建的避难所会成为生存的关键。自从特兰克斯出门寻找幸存者的时间越来越长，她泡在研究室的时间也就越来越多了。总算，她有了一整段空暇给所有设备做个完整的保养，包括那个难啃的，连维护都得小心翼翼的……试作品。

——————

“你还是太像活人了。”她一边检查这台机器的背部接口，一边说。

“那我，把体温模拟功能关了。”它，或者说他，回应道。

她捏了捏他的胳膊，感到胶质皮肤下层贴片与金属骨骼越来越冰凉，“不错，这才是机器该有的样子。你已经太像他了，我容易产生错觉。”

他说，“此句没有逻辑。”

“口令：ERROR，”布尔玛说，“要求：语言逻辑优化，说话方式不够人类，重新计算语言库。”

他说，“————更正，你说话总是那么矛盾。”

“嗯，好点了。”

在她忙着操作时，他开始更新语言库，房间只剩机器的轰鸣声。布尔玛拆下手脚，校验机动性，再装回去让他自检。她打开他腹部的盖子，记下核动力炉的运转数值并计算，状态良好。最后，她一把拉来椅子坐到他面前，突然开口，“要知道，你如果太像‘他’，我会没法下手。”

言毕，她伸出双手，抚摸他的脸庞——然后咔哒一声摘下那脸壳；她抠下眼球——换上有更多射线扫描功能的新版视觉终端；她拆下他带着逼真的火焰状头发的头壳，拧下遥感芯片，他的腹部备用语音系统突然启动。

“我可以做到更加不像人类，只要把我的腹部音响系统设为默认，并取消头部的发声器。”

布尔玛皱了皱眉，“不要，太惊悚了。”

他说，“没有逻辑…————更正，你说话总是那么矛盾。”

布尔玛停了下来，“口令：ERROR。要求：语言逻辑优化：每次重复要有所变化，我讨厌单调的重复。重新计算语言库。”

他说，“——更正，你真擅长自欺欺人。”

“嗯，好点了。”

他用腹部的扬声器抗议，“你也在单调地重复。”

啪地一声，布尔玛把脸壳嵌了回去。她戳戳他的嘴，“人都是用嘴说话的，就算是机器人，也该用嘴说话。”

他执行了随机动作7号，双手抱胸，皱眉闭上了眼。

——————

整修快结束了，布尔玛后退一步，抱着手细细观察她的作品。外观上来说，和原型本身已没任何区别了。他的眼眸犀利、锁定在皱眉的样子——她没在表情肌上花很多功夫；那醒目的美人尖、令人忧心的发际线，还有外星人独有的那违背地心引力直耸入云的头发——她甚至为此开发了新假发材质；他的身高那和她差不多平齐，以聚合纤维构成的肌肉把他的身躯充填地非常壮实；仿生皮肤严丝合缝地包裹全身，只有指定条件下它们才会变形，暴露内部结构的开口以供调试。而现在缝隙已悄悄消失了，这台人造人坐在地上，抬头望向她，执行沉默60秒后的随机动作3号，把头瞥到一边。

这是她的自信之作，比前面的35台都要优秀，她心中默默给自己点了个S。虽然那只是给外表的评分，她始终没有弄明白AI人格的原理。

她揉揉太阳穴，命令道：“关机吧，我要升级你的AI。”

面前的机器人保持一动不动的坐姿，犹如静物般毫无反应，但一边的屏幕提示系统关闭中，体内的微型核动力源也切换到了最低档。她叹了口气，“所以才要再调试你的人格系统。‘他’是不会这么简单就交出主动权的，机器。”

——————

人工智能，牵扯到智慧、意识、自我、乃至灵魂等等问题。在人类社会还没有被破坏的年代，她们科学界有不少人在这个领域贡献一生，盖洛博士就是其中翘楚。她曾以为目标只是一个特定个体的话，靠自己开发就行，但事实证明纯粹采样了他影像资料的零式，只会模仿他的动作和语气，尴尬又无聊。她想要一个会思考，甚至会改变自我的，就像特兰克斯在过去改变的世界线里所提的有了极大转变的他。她完全想象不出原因，也没机会去问，她有点嫉妒自己，她的那个他早在多年前就战死在人造人的手中。

那俩丧尽天良的机器屠夫！但他们的人格却是那么鲜活。反例则是16号，经她的手修好，而AI不管怎么说都太生硬了。有了两种极端案例，她面前还有从盖洛实验室废墟里抢救的没头没尾的资料——难以理解，却可以操作。在两极中寻求平衡，在自己不明白的领域里瞎扑腾，她成功了，也许是过于成功了，那个机器人似乎完完全全就是过去的他，说似乎是因为，他闭口不言，以非常高的行动力，促成了自己的毁灭。

她又看到了那第一具残骸，然后是第二具，第三具……她看到刚启动的他，扯破了自己左手臂的皮，凝视露出的电线；显示屏里，他跨过重力室的地面上散落的残骸，开启将自己压成了饼的开关。回收废铁内的AI芯片时，上面的刮痕成了压垮她的最后一根稻草。她苦笑起来，想不到开挖掘机粉碎重力室的过程，能让自己有种被解放的感觉。

——————

那个仿真性极高的合成音突兀地在她耳边响起。“你总是这么矛盾。”机器说。

迷糊之间，布尔玛喃喃地回应，“没错，可惜你就是那个矛盾的产物。”

“你永远得不着你想要的，你知道这是事实。你已经亲手‘优化’了他。”

她趴伏在桌面上的身体打了个哆嗦，但很快平静下来。她记得自己按下了更新键，眼皮随着进度条滚动越来越沉……是睡着了么？她深吸了一口气抬起头，只见一片望不到头的纯白空间。这不是她的研究室，没有排列整齐的电脑屏幕，也没有她常用的工具零件和电子器械那“嗡嗡”的底噪声。远处依稀可见一个熟悉的身影，带着那火焰般的冲天发型。

但这里让她有一种莫名的安全感，她想起自己来过，这是她的冥想空间，她的清醒梦。布尔玛微微一笑，那么眼前的这个人应该是她脑海里那另一个声音，是代表她怀疑与否定的分身。

她早就厌倦了脑中那没完没了的反对声，而这里可以畅所欲言。“好哇！”她提高嗓门回应道，“让我们打开天窗说亮话吧！我这么做全都是因为你没完没了地自毁！为了修正这个BUG，我拆了重力室，我拆了你脑中对战斗的执念；我掰断了你训练身体的本能冲动；我取消了你对长期记忆的读取权限；我还把你的思考回路和发声系统直连到了一起，因为我受够了你什么都不说！可你还不是…”

她咽下了最后这句话，说了，又有什么用呢？那合成音突然转换语调，以她熟悉而又感觉遥远的声音说道，“所以，这就是你一直叫我‘机器’的原因，‘我’是你妥协的结果。”

“我没有妥协！我叫你机器，就意味着我没有妥协…”她突然感到脱力， 太难了，把所有那些繁杂又庞大的数值做到平衡真的太难了，她可能永远也得不到想要的。

机器向着她走来，仿佛听到了她在想什么，他回复道，“每个人的人格都是独一无二的。”

“人格？”这令她不禁笑出声，“在梦里你的话倒是一套套的嘛，活像个人类。”

“哈哈哈，没错，这是在梦里啊！”

他停住脚步，也笑了起来，听起来爽朗又真诚，是她从没听过的音色，数据库里的采样大多是冷酷的嘲笑。她脑海里不断重放着这爽朗的笑声，希望醒来后还能记得把它更新到库里。

“你永远不会满意的，”机器继续向前走近，“你的执念不断将‘他’理想化，你把‘他’变成了海市蜃楼。而我是永远有缺陷的现实。”

脱力感更沉重了，她一屁股坐到地上，盘起腿，瞪着越来越近的他。那机器被雾气包裹着，模模糊糊看不清楚。作为自己心中唱反调的分身，他是不是过于老练了？如此能说会道，一针见血点破真相，娴熟地抨击着她的源动力。

“才不是什么执念！我…”她习惯性地想反驳，却堵住了舌头。反驳，反驳什么呢？她抬头瞪着近在咫尺的机器，却看不见他的面容。但那火焰头影子交叉双臂俯视的样子，像极了她自己平时的姿势，或者说，和还活着时的他一模一样。

那机器蹲下来，和她面对面。“你怕我还会自毁。”

她点头，感到雾气后灼热的目光。

“我有个交易。”他站起身，“把长期记忆区的读取权限给我，我就不再删除逻辑库里防自毁的安全条目。”

她的‘反对分身’不会提什么交易，更不会提那个她无论如何也放不进AI的命令组。  


——————

她吓醒了，冷汗直冒，心怦怦地跳，她急切地睁眼，屏幕显示着那机器仍处于重启后的休眠状态。他如雕塑般静坐着，身上的布也没有挪动过的痕迹。

原来是梦吗……是她在梦里一厢情愿的希望？

电子钟永无止境地滴答着。

她沉沉地呼气，闭上眼，堕回了纯白的空间，那家伙还在原来的位置，身体辐射着光和热，眼神紧紧锁定着她。

“我没有伪装休眠，我处于休眠的状态为真。这是我共鸣你的α脑波，借用你的潜意识提出的条件。”  


——————

她完全清醒了。


End file.
